mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 85
London, England |attendance=15,327 |gate= 2,920,000 |buyrate=215,000http://mmapayout.com/blue-book/pay-per-view/ |previousevent=UFC 84: Ill Will |followingevent=The Ultimate Fighter 7 Finale }} UFC 85: Bedlam was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), on June 7, 2008 at The O2 arena in London, England. Background The card was plagued by a number of injuries sustained by scheduled fighters, forcing the UFC to rework the card several times. Originally, the main event was to be between light heavyweights Chuck Liddell and Mauricio Rua; however, Rua required surgery on an injured knee and could not compete. Rashad Evans then replaced Rua in the main event with Liddell, but Liddell was forced to withdraw from the card due to a hamstring injury. The UFC then named James Irvin as Liddell's replacement to fight Evans, but Irvin sustained a foot injury that forced him to pull out. Evans was then removed from the card as well. The main event was then changed to Matt Hughes against Thiago Alves. Hughes took the fight on short notice as a favor to the UFC and Alves came in four pounds overweight. In other changes, a Jonathan Goulet and Paul Kelly match was abandoned when Goulet dropped out citing a lack of training time, followed by Kelly withdrawing before his opponent could be named because of an injury sustained in practice. Due to legal problems which resulted in a lack of time to prepare for his fight with Michael Bisping, Chris Leben was forced to withdraw from the card and the UFC announced Jason Day would face Bisping. Ryo Chonan was replaced by Kevin Burns, and Neil Wain was replaced by Eddie Sanchez. Results Preliminary card *'Welterweight bout: Paul Taylor vs. Jess Liaudin' :Taylor defeats Liaudin by split decision (29-28, 29-28, 28-29). *'Heavyweight bout: Antoni Hardonk vs. Eddie Sanchez' :Hardonk defeats Sanchez by KO at 4:15 of Round 2. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Jason Lambert vs. Luiz Arthur Cane' :Cane defeats Lambert by TKO (referee stoppage) at 2:07 of Round 1. The bout, although preliminary, was aired on the PPV broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Roan Carneiro vs. Kevin Burns' :Burns defeats Carneiro by submission (triangle choke) at 2:53 of Round 2. Much was made of the fact that, at the time, Burns was a Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Blue Belt, while Carneiro is a black belt. *'Lightweight bout: Matt Wiman vs. Thiago Tavares' : Wiman defeats Tavares by KO (punch) at 1:57 of Round 2. The bout, although preliminary, was aired on the PPV broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Martin Kampmann vs. Jorge Rivera' :Kampmann defeats Rivera by submission (guillotine) at 2:44 of Round 1. The bout, although preliminary, was aired on the PPV broadcast. Main card *'Heavyweight bout: Fabricio Werdum vs. Brandon Vera' :Werdum defeats Vera by TKO (strikes) at 4:40 of Round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Nathan Marquardt vs. Thales Leites' :Leites defeats Marquardt by split decision (28-27, 28-27, 27-28). Marquardt had 2 points deducted during the fight, one in round 2 (illegal knee to the head of a downed opponent) and the other in round 3 (elbow to the back of the head). *'Welterweight bout: Mike Swick vs. Marcus Davis' :Swick defeats Davis by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 29-27. Swick had 1 point deducted in round 3 for holding the cage. *'Middleweight bout: Michael Bisping vs. Jason Day' :Bisping defeats Day by TKO (strikes) at 3:42 of Round 1. *'Catchweight (174 lb) bout: Matt Hughes vs. Thiago Alves' :Alves defeats Hughes by TKO (knee and punches) at 1:02 of Round 2. Alves was unable to make the welterweight limit of 170 lb, officially weighing in at 174 lb. Bonus awards At the end of this event, the UFC awarded $50,000 to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards.Alves, Burns, Wiman and Tavares earn $50K UFC 85 bonuses | MMAjunkie.com *Fight of the Night: Matt Wiman vs. Thiago Tavares *Submission of the Night: Kevin Burns *Knockout of the Night: Thiago Alves References External links *UFC 85 Event Site *Official UFC 85 Fight Card Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sport in London ja:UFC 85 no:UFC 85 pt:UFC 85